Diary Pendek si Pelajar Sesat
by Yuzurin
Summary: Ichigo nulis diary! gimana isinya? Sehancur apa tulisan-tulisan aneh Ichigo di diarynya, ya? #Chap 4! Tips-tips sesat buat hemat uang ala Ichigo! Sumpah, tipsnya ancur banget! Mohon ditiru *plak. Warning Inside, HIATUS
1. Halaman 1 : Pengenalan, Biar Kenal

**Rate : K+ (mungkin)**

**Warning : Ichigo's POV, OOC, OC's, **_**bukan bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan, hanya untuk lelucon**_** bahasa santai banget!, super garing, absurd, don't like don't read dsb.**

**I've warned you!**

**Howaa.. fic pertama di fandom Bleach!**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Hi! Ak dikenal sebagai orang GJ(Gak Jelas) dan Gendeng Tenan(Gila Banget). Namaku... umm.. Seingetku sih, Kurosaki Ichigo. Boleh dipanggil Supono. Aku punya sahabat, the name are Byakuya, Toshiro, and Renji (Untuk yang Renji, nama panggilannya sebenernya kampret, nopret, dan imomushi. Tapi nanti marah kalo ku tulis). Oke, yang barusan aku dijitak (Awas lo, Kampret!...).

_My firstlove_ bernama BOY. Nama panjangnya Ty Grey Boy. Dia kubeli pas taun 2008. Kalo gak salah itu bulan Oktober. Kubeli di toko hewan di Madiun. Dia ganteng (HOOEEKS!) banget. Nah lho, bingung Ya? , Kenapa dia kubeli? Apa aku homo, suka sama yang ganteng? Apakah ibuknya tukang gorengan? Dia pake sandal jepit warna apa? Itu gak perlu kujawab. Yaaah, Boy itu kucing yang bulunya indah sekali. Kalo aku sakit jiwa, mungkin dulu Boy udah kunikahin. Hehe. Yang penting, ibunya bukan tukan jualan gorengan. Tapi jualan Paramex dan swallow buat cemilan. _Exelent!_

Aku punya kakak tiri namanya Garuda. Kadang orang yang baru tau namanya bilang,"Ooh, anaknya penjaga WC pesawat Garuda ya?". Orangnya ngeselin. Tapi, Satpam di SMAnya bilang dia ganteng, Sholatnya nomor satu, dan pujian yang bikin aku demam 3 taun lainnya. Mungkin Sholatnya nomor 1 itu buat Firda. Katanya sih, pacarnya. Huehuehue. Gak percaya orang yang mukanya (menurutku) mirip semen Gresik itu punya temen. Ralat, BANYAK temen. Epilepsiku langsung kambuh pas tau itu.

Selain kakak tiri, aku juga punya 2 adik laknat bernama Yuzu (mirip nama panggilannya Author, deh?) dan Karin. Mereka tuh rese banget! Si Karin misalnya, dia pernah ngebangunin aku pake cicak.

Caranya? Nginget gaya tidurku yang sangat elit, alias bentuk absurd, mulut ngebuka selebar goa, iler ngeces kemana-mana. Memanfaatkan mulut kebuka lebar itu, dia masukin tuh cicak ke pantatku. itu memang gak ada hubungannya sama mulut nganga, tapi emang karena mulut ama pantat bedanya 11-11,5 (maksa). Sang cicak yang sedang _beruntung _itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Membuatku yang lagi mimpi meluk Toshiro kayak guling itu terbangun dan langsung lari-lari begitu menydari ada cecak dideketku.

Kalo si yuzu, dia usilnya tuh, kadang masukin makanan yang gak kusuka ke makanan jatahku. Bikin aku muntaber ajah!

Ibukku namanya Retsu (Sumpah, aku lupa namanya siapa. Kalo ga salah sih Retsu.). Dan bapak yang namanya kusamarkan menjadi Mocca. Kayak nama kucing depan rumah yang sering numpang makan. (Tapi, nama kucingnya kata pemiliknya Si Item. Tapi kurenovasi untukku sendiri)

Sahabatku, untuk saat ini (Syukur-syukur) ada 3. Seperti yang diawal tadi. Akan kudeskripsikan lebih lanjut.

Pertama, Renji. Aku memanggilnya Kampret. (Kalo di panggil Renji kadang gak noleh). Sebenernya, biasanya dia dikasih nama Rerinpyon –banci banget, sumpah!. Cuma terlalu biasa. Jadi kuganti menjadi 'Kuampret'. Info gak penting.

Kedua, Toshiro. Orangnya baik. Rambutnya warna putih salju kayak kakek-kakek sisa perang taun '45. Ganteng (kalo dibilang cantik, dia bakal ngamuk gila-gilaan) dan berhati mulia. Cocok jadi guru di sekolah kursus monyet. Kita sama-sama pecinta AKB48, Idol group no.1 di Jepang. Meski si Toshiro gak terlalu gile kayak aku. Jadi inget Atsuko Maeda (HUAAA!) Aku suka AKB48 sejak kelas 9 semester 2011 awal-awal tahun. Eh,kok ngomingin Aku?

Ketiga, Byakuya. Orangnya baik, cuma sering minum air got. Entah karena efek sering maling jemuran tetangga ato karena sering ngulitin anak tetangga. Gak nyambung banget. Orangnya... keren. Rumah kita jauh. Jadi, kalo mao bikin sup kolor ngerencanain nyuri kolor polisinya di sekolah dan SMS. Kalo SMS, Kampret juga ikut. Pas dimakan Byakuya langsung tumbuh jerawat di bulu hidung, dan mencret dari mata. Ekstrem.

Pokoknya, aku sayang mereka ber3. Kalo Renji, mungkin karena bisa dijadiin babu & dihina sepuas-puasnya.

Aku juga punya guru les, namanya Yamamoto. Orangnya sangat berjasa. Jasa angkat tinja, jasa tukang pijat urut, dan sebagainya. Benar-benar sangat berjasa!

* * *

**Sumpah fanfic ini absurd dan pendek banget. Emang, Author lagi masa-masa HIATUS, tapi cerita ini udah lamaaa banget aku buat. Jadi kepikiran pengen mublishin. Fic-ku yang lain, kayaknya emang masih lama bakal ku-update.**

**Author juga manusia... Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan.**

**Seperti biasa, Kalo ada yang butuh di riview, ato diperbaiki, bilang aja.  
Yuzurin menghargai semua perkataan reader.**


	2. Halaman 2 : Kecirit,Perbedaan,Make Over

**Rate : K+ (mungkin)**

**Warning : Ichigo's POV, **_**bukan bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan, hanya untuk lelucon,**_** bahasa santai banget!, super garing, absurd, don't like don't read dsb.**

**I've warned you!**

**I do not own Bleach**

Kecirit, ato bahasa **sopan**nya, boker/mencret di celana, adalah hal yang memalukan sekaligus AIB untuk beberapa orang. Meskipun aku gak tau-tau amat apa itu AIB.(ketauan sok tau).

Pas kelas 2 SD, aku pernah mengalami sebuah kejadian. Pas itu,di kelas bau banget! Sebau kalo kita renang bareng unta di kolam tinja. Semua murid protes. Guruku tanya, 'ada yang BAB gak?' Karena gak ada yang ngaku, dengan terpaksa, guruku membaui pantat muridnya satu persatu –dibayar berapa tuh orang sampe mau kerja kayak gini–. Aku deg-degan, soalnya pas itu aku kentut-kentut terus. Kukira, bau itu berasal dariku. Bau badanku emang udah gak bisa dibedain ama kambing.

Ternyata, ada murid yang BAB di celana. Pantes,kukira bauku. Sama sih. Dia keliatan malu.

Nah, pas kelas 5 SD ini, ternyata aku sakit perut. Waduh, di pikiranku, aku bakal mencret nih. Tapi langsung kucuekin. Pas itu jum'atan. Maunya sih, pergi ke depan, ambil mic yang lagi dipake buat kultum, Terus tereak 'Semuanya! Aku Kecirit!' tapi kuurungkan niat itu. Bukan, bukan karna malu, tapi karna ayam tetangga berak di micnya

Pas pelajaran Biologi, aku ngerasa celanaku basah. Wah, gawat nih. Aku tau klo aku tadi habis ke WC, tapi itu 30 menit yang lalu. Setelah ngumpulin soal, aku langsung ijin ke WC -baca : ngacir sambil pegang pantat. Pas kuliat di WC, gak kenapa-kenapa, tuh. KAMPRET! Tuh, bisa-bisanya aku manggil Renji disaat kritis begini.

Pas itu, rasanya aku langsung pengen terjun dari lantai 3, sambil tereak'Aku cinta kamu! Ayo kita nikah!' abis gitu, si 'kamu' (gak tau siapa, Toshiro kali *digampar) melihat dan terkaget. Kita pun berpelukan. Dia menyetujui lamaranku. Tim merry me dari Trans7 langsung menyalami. Asoi. Tapi gamparan dari Toshiro sakit juga, yak. Jangan - jangan tuh tangan ketuker sama sisa badan pesawat yang abis kecelakaan.

Lagi mikirin hal kayak gitu, aku liat mukaku di kaca. Iya, ternyata memang mirip muka orang maho. Ketauan barusan aku mikirin cowok. Memang Toshiro cantik, jangan salahin aku, dong!

Habis pulang sekolah, aku duduk di pinggir jalan. Sesekali ada orang lewat dan ngasih selembar seribuan. Ada yang duaribuan. Ada yang limaribuan. Lumayan. Mukaku bisa bikin orang merasa iba dan berpikir 'Aduh, mukanya udah mirip kecoak kelindes mobil di jalan tol terus jatuh dari jembatan Suramadu. Kasihan sekali anak ini'. Asem. Tapi uangnya enak.

Pas aku lagi mbayangin gimana jadinya orang membedakanku dengan artis cewek cantik (bedakan dengan mpok Nori), hasilnya malah kayak gini :

-Kalo artis pake rok selutut, orang akan berpikir 'Cantik sekali dia' atau 'Bagus banget deh,bajunya.'. Sedangkan kalo aku pake rok selutut, ditambah kecrek – kecrek, pas deh, jadi bencong taman lawang. Lumayan, buat cari duit. Makanya aku buronan para satpol pp. Awalnya kukira mereka ngefans. Apa salahnya, sih? Banyak yang bilang aku imut,kok! Kebetulan aja pas itu aku lagi pinjem mukanya Renji, tubuhnya Toshiro, sama suaranya Byakuya. (Bayangin sendiri caranya, 'kay?) Sudah kuduga aku harusnya minjem mukanya Shiro aja!

-Kalo artis ngeliatin muka jeleknya, orang-orang berpikir kalo dia itu imut. Sedangkan kalo aku ngelitin muka jelek, orang-orang bakal ngomong ,"Udah jelek jangan di jelek-jelekin!" ato "Iiih, liat deh! Mukanya mirip monyet kena kudis!"

-Kalo di OVJ, bintang tamu cewek cantik bakal diginiin, "Bapak kamu suka AKB48 ya?" "Kok tau?" "Iya, soalnya kamu nyanyi dan ngedance terus di hatiku.". Kalo aku yang jadi bintang tamu, hasilnya kayak gini : "Bapak kamu badut ancol ya?" "Bukan sih. Emang kenapa?" "Oooh. Habis, anaknya mirip sama badut dicium tembok sih." "Kejedug itu namanya!"

-Kalo artis pake jaket tebel sama celana, bakal dikira latihan akting. Kalo aku pake jaket tebel sama celana, bakal diteriakin "MALIING! MALIIING!"

-Kalo artis ngutang, bakal langsung dikasih dan gak usah ngmbaliin uangnya. Sedangkan klo aku yang ngutang, bakal digebukin karna utangku masih numpuk dan sudah nunggak 2 bulan. Ke Toshiro sama Byakuya juga. Kalo mereka mah, bakal di lempar ke kali yang airnya dikit banget tapi banyak kerikilnya. Besoknya aku encok *pengalaman.

-Kalo artis mati, bakal ditangisi banyak orang. Kalo aku mati, pasti ada yang teriak, "Cih! Belum ngelunasi utang, malah mati duluan!"

Kalo aku pikir-pikir lagi, aku ini melas banget ya. Hidupku absurd banget. Tapi, kita harus mensyukuri karya tuhan pada kita ini (gaya).

Bingung kenapa aku nyamain sama cewek mulu? Yah, disogok permen lolipop ama Author. Terjebak diriku. Tau gitu lolipopnya gak kuterima.

* * *

Make over adalah suatu hal yang familiar di telinga kita. Pas aku mau coba make over, hasinya tetep, kayak bencong taman lawang. Pas coba make over lagi, malah mirip anjing nyemplung got.

Kok tau - tau aku ngomongin ini? Ya! Karena aku kepikiran sama tulisanku diatas, saat perbedaan antara aku sama artis cewek.

Nah, aku SMS Toshiro pas keadaan pengen-nyoba-make-over-yang-normal ini. Dia malah bilang ke Renji. Nah, aku malah disuruh ngikutin baju pilihan Renji, sebagai bahan latihan. Cita-citanya emang jadi Disainer sih. Buat cari tau gimana baju yang bakal in, aku jadi sasarannya. INI BENAR-BENAR KAMPRET! KAMPRET SEKAMPRET KAMPRETNYA! Bahkan, kalo ada orang namanya kampret, ini lebih kampret. Dan **kampret** bakal jadi lebih kampret daripada kampret yang dulu. Oke, ini memang bikin pusing.

Akhirnya,buat nyoba peruntungan (Dan berdoa semoga gak jadi bencong taman lawan lagi.), aku ikutin saran Renji. Sama Toshiro juga, yang sebenernya aku yakin iseng aja karena utangku ke dia gak kubayar sampe gak tau tuh berapa.

Pertama, merubah muka yang udah mirip babi-kena-sembelit ini. Ternyata sama Renji cuma dikasih make-up. Ukh, make-up Itu musuh terbesarrrku. Tapi kuturuti aja lah..

"Nah tutup mata.", kata Renji, yang sudah mirip banci salon ini merintah seenaknya. Mana suaranya dicempreng - cemprengin juga! Sumpah jijik aku ngedengernya.

"Kampret lu. Kalo aku pake mek ap, perutku sakit, mual, pusing, gak enak gitu!", bantahku.

"Hamil kali!", Toshiro ikutan nimbrung.

"Asem lu."

Abis itu semua ngetawain aku, yang habis disulap Renji menjadi Badut ancol kelindes truk jatuh ke sungai penuh lele kuning (tau lele kuning, kan? Gak tau? NDESO!). Jadilah aku monster lele kuning, namaku Lekunman! Orang-orang banyak memanggilku untuk menyelesaikan masalah, lalu, saat pemilihan Super Hero terbaik, aku pun menjadi kandidat pertama dan mengalah kan superman. Orang-orang pun menjadikan kisahku sebuah film, dan menjadi nomor satu di bioskop. Asyik! Bisa bayar utang! Toshiro juga mungkin mau nikah sama aku! *lagi-lagi, dibantai.

Kembali ke mek oper ancurku. Tiba-tiba, Toshiro ama Renji bikin salon kaki seribu di sini. Ganti bajuku yang di ubah. Aku dipakein baju balon sama rok, yang dirangkep sama celana legging. Uhm, Badut ancol jualan sambel di taman lawang bareng bencong ama topeng monyet. Ini lebih parah daripada bencong taman lawang biasa.

Toshiro udah siap-siap sama kamera digitalnya dan Renji nyengir.

Aku gondok langsung dan kembali pada keadaanku sebelumnya, Kaos butut dan celana. Mending daripada gaya ala Renji. Yang emang bapaknya mantan bencong. Kalo Toshiro, jelas isengnya. Bukan karena bapaknya mantan bencong juga, tapi emang bencongnya sampe sekarang.

Belakangan aku baru tau kalo foto laknat yang diambil Toshiro itu dikirim ke Byakuya, yang langsung dipajang di blognya.

Apa lagi sama Renji di sebar-sebarin. Harga diriku terinjak! Dan aku baru tau, kalo ternyata aku punya harga diri. Emang sebelumnya gak punya? Ya iyalah! Masa' Ichigo yang mirip monyet disemir ini punya harga diri? Mana mungkin! #bangga_setengah_mati

**Balasan Riview!**

**Yuki Namine : Makasih! Aku terharu *lebay. Padahal kukira ceritanya garing. Haha**

**Author juga manusia... Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan.**

**Seperti biasa, Kalo ada yang butuh di riview, ato diperbaiki, bilang aja.  
Yuzurin menghargai semua perkataan reader.**


	3. Halaman 3 : Dunia Penuh Dengan Maho

**Rate : K+ (mungkin)**

**Warning : Ichigo's POV, **_**bukan bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan, hanya untuk lelucon,**_** bahasa santai banget!, super garing, absurd, don't like don't read dsb.**

**I've warned you!**

**Howaa.. fic pertama di fandom Bleach!**

**I do not own Bleach**

Aku dan Toshiro adalah pasangan setia. Kami saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi itu semua bo'ong, dan Toshiro langsung ngehajar aku *hiks.

Kuakui, mukaku mirip orang maho. Tapi Yumichika (temenku) and also Renji lebih mirip maho daripada aku. Sudah kubilang kawan, kalo laper MAKAN! Nanti kamu kena maag!

Oke, mulai gak nyambung.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang maho, Aku dan kawananku (minus Toshiro) emang kadang melakukan perilaku-perilaku aneh macam ini :

1. Ngedeketin seorang cowok dan senyum kearahnya, merem-melek kayak kodok abis makan maicih level 10 dan keculek cabe se-ton. abis gitu mulai monyong monyongin bibir ama pantat, nyolek - nyolek dia sambil mesam - mesem. And masang tampang sok innocent yang bikin jijay bajaj.

2. Telanjang di kamar mandi pas mandi (ya iyalah!)

3. Buang sampah di mulut guru, Sambil melorotin celana / roknya.

4. Ciumin ayam betina tetangga.

Oke, beberapa emang gak nyambung sama maho. Tapi yang paling gak bisa kita tinggalin adalah kebiasaan no. 1.

Ya, gara-gara kebiasaan no.1 ini, pernah ada kisahnya.

Pas itu SMA kelas 1. Ada seorang anak namanya Ulquiorra. Dia gak pernah bicara ama aku. Paling bicara kalo lagi kelompok tugas. Aku juga heran, kenapa ni anak gak mau bicara ama aku? Padahal dari dulu ini, perasaan aku gak pernah ngelakuin kesalahan ke dia. Cuma gak sengaja make celana dalemnya di kepala pas ke rumahnya buat tugas sekolah dulu.

Nah, belakangan aku tau, kalo aku cowok (lho?). Bukan itu, maksudku, pas ada libur, ternyata, Toshiro, Ulquiorra, sama Byakuya mau nginep di rumahku. Lho? Lho? Lho? Ulquiorra? Kok bisa? Aku juga bingung nih. Katanya Byakuya, Ulquiorra mau bilang sesuatu ama kita. Tapi nanti, pas kita dah kumpul. Waaah, aku jadi _excited_ nih. Ada apakah dengan Ulquiorra? Sampai ngejauhi kita ber3. (Si Kampret atau singkatannya Renji sakit panas. Udah, biarin aja. Lama-lama bakteri yang nempel juga gak bakal betah nempel di tubuh Renji).

"Say it, Ulqu! Aku juga penasaran, nih!" Byakuya menyemangati layaknya lagi nonton bola ternyata ada orang gila disana terus Byakuya nyoraki orang gilanya.

Ulquiorra mulai angkat bicara, "Itu..Aku takut sama MAHO." Habis gitu langsung kabur tuh si Ulquiorra. Ha? Emang kita pernah nyolekin si Ulqu? "PALING PAS DI KAMAR MANDI ITU, ICHIGO!", teriak Byakuya sampe telingaku berdarah dan nanahan. Trus Byakuya mimisan lewat rambut.

"Ha?", aku dan Toshiro (yang sering kita ceritain kisah memalukan itu) melongo.

"Iya,dulu kan kita pernah nyolekin dia sambil senyum-senyum gitu di wastafel!"

"EH!?"

"Ya ampun! Kita dikira maho lho!" Byakuya masang tampang horror.

"WAHAHAHAHA!", kita ketawa garing, tapi Toshiro ketawa ngejek. Abis itu aku SMS Renji, dan langsung dibalas dengan 3 kata yang amat nusuk : "Pe-ak lu semua!" Tumben Renji punya pulsa, biasanya kan ngemis pulsa tuh di jalanan, pengen SMS Hisagi, gebetannya. Maho sumpah!

Kalo pengalaman di gangguin maho, pas itu pernah sekali. Satu kali. Sekali. Satu kali. Yaa, pokoknya gitu deh.

Ceritanya, aku di mall, sama Renji and Toshiro my darling (bukannya aku maho, salah sendiri dia punya tampang imut). Tepatnya di Gramed toko buku.

Aku dan Toshiro udah selese beli, nunggu Renji yang lemotnya nauzubillah di tempat duduk. Aku lagi baca komik My Lovely Class Leader dan Toshiro baca majalah Bobo. Biasa, anak muda jaman sekarang gitu loh! #hoekk. Disebelah kita, duduklah seekor om - om yang bulu keteknya nyebar sampe pantat. Seekor om - om ini agak gendut, item, Pendek. Mirip Hulk kesiram air raksa.

Pertamanya biasa-biasa aja. Tapi tuh tante ngeliatin Toshiro dengan penuh gairah, untuk memakannya. Eh, dia bukan kanibal, deng.

Setelah itu, si om - om ini (kita sebut aja Hulk mini, nama samaran) mulai nanya-nanya. Oke, yang jadi korbar maho memang bukan aku, tapi Toshiro. Tapi tetep, Nyesek!

"Sekolah di mana?",tanya Hulk Mini

"Sekolah ... lupa namanya (ngeles)", jawab Toshiro yang mulai sweetdrop.

"Ooo. Jauh gak dari sini?" Hulk Mini mulai pegang-pegang Toshiro ku tersayang (digebukin anti yaoi). Reflek aku ngentut. Lho? Gak nyambung ya?

"Ya iyalah!", Toshiro mulai sewot.

"Eh, eh, menurut adek, maho itu gimana?", Gila, udah maho, pedophil pula! Dasar Hulk MetroMini!

"Bakal dosa, masuk neraka, pokoknya mereka makhluk hina!", Toshiro jawab sekenanya. (Yang pasti kata-kata itu nusuk si Hulk Mini dan aku, yang sebenarnya berwajah maho banget ini). Tapi dengan kuntetnya, si Hulk Mini tetep ngegrepe - grepe Toshiro.

Namun, selamet, Renji si Kampret udah selesai dan ngehampirin kita. Untung tadi ku SMS biar cepet. Padahal Renjinya sendiri gak bawa HP. Jaman sekarang emang beda. Jaman mulai ancur! Telpon kak seto! Sudah berapakali kubilang, MAKAN TEPAT WAKTU DONG! Tuh kan, kena maag! #ABGSarapMelas

"WKWKWKWKWKWK!", aku dan Renji ketawa pas udah selesai kuceritain kejadian tadi ke Renji. Toshiro merengut.

"Jahat! Ngehina banget kalian berdua! Tapi orang maho tadi mukanya ancur sumpah!", Ahirnya Toshiro ketawa juga. Makin mirip cewek deh, kalo gitu. Di hari itu, kita pada hepi-hepi. Pulangnya jalan kaki (Bayangin, 15 km! Kita mau nyoba loncat dari lantai atas saking stressnya, tapi karena pikiran jernih Toshiro, akhirnya kita urungkan niat itu.) Siapa suruh ngabisin uang buat makan.! Si Toshiro juga cuma bawa uang dikit banget, lagi! Pelit! *dihajar

Aku tadi bilang –ralat, tulis, kalo kita pernah digangguin maho sekali doang. Tapi rasanya Toshiro udah ratusan kali digangguin. Tampangnya imut gitu, sih!

Pesan hari ini, jangan buang uang sembarangan! Kalo pup sembarangan sih, no peroblem tak ye! Lha, ini orang madura toh?

**Kita samarkan yaoi jadi maho. Mungkin banyak orang di luar sana yang gak tau apa itu yaoi, jadi gampangannya maho aja.**

**Seperti biasa, Kalo ada yang butuh di riview, ato diperbaiki, bilang aja.  
Yuzurin menghargai semua perkataan reader.**


	4. Halaman 4 : Tips Sesat Getooooh

**Rate : K+ semi T (gara-gara ajaran-ajaran sesat yang ada di fic ini)**

**Warning : Ichigo's POV, **_**bukan bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan, hanya untuk lelucon**_** bahasa santai banget!, super garing, absurd, don't like don't read dsb.**

**I've warned you!**

**I do not own Bleach**

Siapa yang gak butuh uang didunia ini? Gak tau siapapun, pokoknya bukan aku. Ya, aku korban butuh-uang-lho di dunia ini. Bukan satu-satunya, tapi banyak sekali ! Apalagi, banyak korban pengangguran di dunia ini. Terutama Indonesia. Jumlah pengangguran terlalu banyak disini. Makanya, ada pepatah (sesat) berkata ,'Kuliah adalah pengangguran yang tertunda'. Sesat sekali.

Gaji terbesar menurut survey (kata wali kelasku, yang kadang pikirannya lebih sesat daripada pepatah tadi) adalah PENGEMIS! Bayangin, ada seorang pengemis, ditanya uang yang di dapat per-**hari** berapa, dia berkata,(menurut ingatanku)"300.000". WOW! Hebat bung! Jadi, berapa gajinya per-bulan?9.000.000. Ea, semua yang dikelasku pada histeris. Kecuali aku yang udah tau jauh hari sebelum itu, soalnya pengemis itu temenku pas dulu aku ngemis gara-gara gak dikasih makan ama emak. Yah, padahal, kan, aku cuma ngintip tetangga sebelah mandi aja. Hukumannya enggak banget.

Ya, jadi ini adalah tips sesat menghemat uang ala aku, terutama masalah makan! :

**Cari temen sebanyak-banyaknya!**

Punya banyak temen tentu ssaaanggatt menguntungkan. Mengapa? Ya, alasannya adalah, KARENA BISA MINTA MAKAN! Kalo punya banyak temen, di baik-baikin, trus pas ultah diundang, nah, makan deh, sepuasnya! Contoh:

"Hei, boleh kenalan gak?"

"Boleh, namaku BaBiBu"

"Kalo aku BiBiBi" Iya, namanya kreatip banget.

"Oh.. Ah! Iya! Aku ada sedikit makanan nih, kalo mau!"

"Boleh. Waah enak!"

"Eh iya, ultahku tanggal 3 juni, kalo kamu kapan?"

"18 Mei. Kalo mau, boleh kok, dateng. Di jln XXX no. OOO."

"Oke!"

Nah, silahkan makan sepuasnya. Itu contoh berhasil (meski absurd banget, dan rasanya gak mungkin). Kalo contoh gagal kayak gini:

"Halo"

"..." cuek

"Namaku ketek, kamu siapa?"

"..."

"Haallloww? Kamu budek ya?"

"..." mulai ngerasa kalo yang ngajak kenalan anak gak baik

"Hei!"

"..."

"LINDES AJA AKU PAKE BULDOSER SEKALIAN!"

Dilindes beneran. Ya, liat dulu anaknya. Bisa-bisa dia anak pendiem kayak diatas. Dan bapaknya tukang kuli bangunan yang punya buldoser.

Bisa juga minta traktir sama temen kita. Sebisa mungkin, cari temen yang murah hatinya. Mahal dompetnya.

Cara lain adalah dengan nginep di rumahnya. Hehe, kenapa? Karena pasti dikasih makan sama ortunya, ato kalau dia anak baek, dia yang ngasih makan. Makan malem sama sarapan. Untuk menghilangkan rasa curiga, ganti-gantilah tempat menginap. Nah, ini juga butuh banyak temen tentunya. Kalo punya 30 temen, bisa makan gratis selama sebulan! Dan membantu ekonomi juga!

Bisa juga pinjem motor/mobilbuat hemat bensin. Jadi gak usah beli bensin ato motor lagi, deh!

**Pake baju formal kemana-mana, terutama pas musim kawin!**

Oke, musim kawin kedengeran kayak kucing aja. Lupakan, lupakan apa kataku barusan.

Nah, cara yang satu ini bisa dipakai untuk pergi ke tempat pernikahan. Kalo nemu tempat pernikahan, bisa langsung masuk! Tinggal bilang, "Guru saya yang harusnya datang di acara pernikahan ini lagi ada halangan. Jadi saya disuruh menggantikannya!". Oh iya, jangan lupa, BAWA TEMPAT MAKAN, TAS DAN PLASTIK! Disana, makan sepuasnya, dan masukkan makanan di plastik/tempat makan. Lumayan, buat makan dirumah. Sembunyikan makanannya di tas yang cukup besar untuk menaruh makanannya. ASYIK! Jangan ketinggalan amplop yang isinya kertas!

Hemat, kan? Tapi siap-siap digebukin.

**Ikut acara-acara di RT! Contohnya pengajian!**

Kalo ini, bisa nambah makan juga. Soalnya, pas pengajian, abis itu dikasih makan. Tapi, jangan pulang dulu! Bantu bantu bersihin. Kayak gulungin tikar, kembaliin piring-piring, dll. Percayalah, niscaya kau akan diberi makanan untuk dibawa pulang! Percayalah, kawan! Kalo ada kekerasan terhadap anak, lapor kak Seto!

**Jangan pacaran!**

Tau kan, kalo pacaran ngabisin banyak duit ? Ya, pacaran menghabiskan SANGAT banyak uang. Misalnya, kalian LDR, buat beli pulsa, bayar listrik sama internet/ warnet. Di telpon, SMS, kerjaanmu mengganggu haiyaiyaiyaiyaa.. eh, itu lagunya the sisters yah? Terus,pas jalan ama pacar, terutama cowok. Pasti gak enak juga kalo si cewek yang bayarin (Untuk ini yang cewek beruntung, cari aja cowok kaya!), jadicowoknya bayarin banyak hal. Apalagi kalo ceweknya pas lagi jalan ama cewek:

"Sayang, kita pergi yuk!"

"Kemana?"

"Makan, terus ke mall. Ato sekalian makan di mall!"

"Oke! Aku yang traktir deh!"(nyoba jadi gentleman)

"Waah! Yayangku baiiik deh!"

"Iya, aku jemput kamu ya!"

"Oke deh, aku siap-siap ya!"

Nah, si cowok pasti merasa ingin jadi pahlawan buat ceweknya kan?. MUAHAHAHA! Tapi, ada cara untuk cowok kayak gini:

"Sayang, makan yuk!"(cowok)

"Ayuk!"(cewek)

Pergi ke udah mau bayar,

"Aduh, aku lupa bawa uang!"(Cowok) pura-pura, padahal sengaja.

"Eh? Kalogitu aku yang bayarin, deh!"(cewek)

"Tapi kan aku janji mau nraktir kamu?"

"Niat aja udah cukup kok!"

"Makasih ya, Say!Kamu perhatian banget, deh!"

"Kamu kan udah banyak nolong aku!"

Nah, dari contoh diatas kalian, mbak-mbak ato mas-mas masih bisa pacaran. Tapi susah cari pacar yang perhatian kayak gitu! Kalo aku, yang masih single (baca : gak laku) dan dalam masa masih unyu-unyu ini (hoekk) gak mikirin pacaran dulu! Tapi mikir gimana cara bolos sekolah... tapi tenag, gagal maning,gagal maning!

**Hindari pergi malam mingguan!**

Menurut survey yang kukarang sendiri dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, malam minggu dapat menghabiskan banyak uang, kalo gak percaya, coba aja sendiri! Nanti akan banyak mengeluarkan uang lho, kalo liat banyak hal di malam minggu! Tapi jagung bakar enak lho! Aku jadi laper... Minta makan dong!#JiwaPengemisTulen

Apalagi, kalo kita cowok, malem mingguan sama cewek matre. Beuh.. Habis ludes duit lo!

Yaaa, hanya segitu deh, tips dari akika. Nah,eike mau cari uang dulu ciiin! Di taman bungkul malam minggu banyak orang lho! (ini sebenernya tinggal di Jakarta ato Surabaya sih?). Biasa, kalo pake baju cewek akika kan kelihatan kayak cowok gitu deh boo'. Rempong deey! Daaah!

Untuk anak-anak,jangan coba-coba meniru nasihat kampret diatas.

**Author juga manusia... Iya, mungkin banyak yang gak percaya kalo author ini manusia. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan.**

**Oh ya, kayaknya nih author sinting bakalan HIATUS SUPER LAMAAA deh. Soalnya belakangan author males nulis *digebbukin. apalagi, tulisan-tulisanku yang ku publish (fanfic) ama yang nggak (orific, jelas gak bisa di-publish disini) beda jauuuh banget. Fanfic-ku abal banget, sih XD *bangga #PLAk. **

**Juga, belakangan aku aktif di DeviantArt (coba cari account yang namanya Kitsu-Yuzurin *promosi). Kalo mau lihat gambar-gambar ancur karyaku, silahkan dicari XD (asli, lho!). Ah, kalo ada yang punya account DA, jangan lupa watch aku, ya! *plakplakplakduak! Comment, lho! *dibantai rame2***

**Kalo ada yang butuh di riview, ato diperbaiki, bilang aja.  
Yuzurin menghargai semua perkataan reader.**


End file.
